


The Green-Eyed Ben

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drunken Ben, F/M, Jealous Ben, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Sex with Clothes On, awards show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Benedict attend an award show's after party with Hollywood's elite. You and Fassbender have a flirty conversation and an inebriated Ben has had enough. Back home, he confronts you with drunken rage, how will you handle this heated argument?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kcolrehssemolh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kcolrehssemolh).



> The photo at the beginning goes with this short. =) 
> 
> Written for Kcolrehssemolh who was in the mood for some "Stern Ben". I hope you enjoy it, girl!

[](http://s90.photobucket.com/user/julie9481/media/smoulderben.jpg.html)

It’s awards season and Benedict has been invited to an array of Hollywood parties to celebrate the occasion. Being the girlfriend of Benedict Cumberbatch has its perks but attending these shows and their after parties are one of your dreams as a young girl! Rubbing elbows with legendary actors, joking with nominated thespians, drinking with some of the world’s most famous faces – these are possibly the best nights of your life. You and Ben have been dating a little over a year now and things have been going swimmingly. You have seen both his celebrated moments and darkest days and have learned to handle whenever the latter appears. It’s not that he’s a terrible person whenever he’s in a mood, he’s just a bit dramatic and overbearing depending on the situation, especially if he’s had too many gin and tonics. Tonight was one of those nights. 

At one of LA’s most exclusive clubs, the after party is getting hot. Celebrities are piling in by groups and your stomach is doing flip flops. No matter how many star-studded events you go to, it always feels like your first time. So, what else does a normal woman do when she gets overexcited to see celebrities? Whip out her cell phone and take photos, of course! Ben thinks it’s adorable how excited you get and never says a thing about you bothering his famous friends for selfies and pictures. He actually takes joy in seeing your face beam with happiness. Jennifer Lawrence is usually the first on your list to seek and play catch up with. She, in turn, looks for you as well. Together, you ladies are either cutting up the dance floor or making goofy faces photobombing several serious actors elegant photos being taken by magazine photographers. 

Ben waits at the bar, as he knows his friends will find him there, sort of like a meet up spot. After Jennifer leaves you to do an interview with Vogue magazine, you head back to the bar with your drink in hand, already buzzed. Okay, a lot of buzzed, you and Jennifer took a few shots earlier then danced to “Gangum Style” in the middle of the dance floor.

You walk toward Ben and see he’s chatting up one of his good friends, Michael Fassbender. Fassbender dressed in a black tux, silk red tie and his face full of beard is leaning against the bar as Ben stands in front of him just finishing another drink. You stand beside Ben and plant a kiss on his cheek; he wraps his right arm around your waist with a smile. “Doesn’t she look absolutely breathtaking?”

Michael takes a sip of his drink and agrees, “Yes, but she always does. So stunning, how are you, darling?” Michael lowers his head and kisses you on your mouth quickly. 

“I’m doing wonderful, Mike. And you?”

“Fantastic now that you are here to liven up this conversation,” he tips his drink to you as he gives your body the once over.

“Oh, you!” you can’t help by drunkenly giggle. Ben, however, becomes quiet and was not smiling. He gestured to the bar keeper for another drink.

You take a swig of your cosmopolitan and didn’t notice Ben removing his arm from around your waist, “So, what’s new? Where’s your girlfriend?”

“Ah, didn’t work out. It’s all right, you live and learn…may I say your gown is really beautiful,” Michael touches the strap on your shoulder and smoothes his fingers down your arm. The gown’s fabric is beige with sparkling rhinestones glistening in the dark room, a long slit going up your left thigh with a neck like plunging a bit to show your bountiful cleavage. 

“Thank you, Michael. You don’t look so bad yourself. Even scruffy beards make you desirable…” you smile and tug at his beard. “Come, take a photo with me!” He poses next to you as you both make a sexy selfie. 

Ben slams his empty glass onto the bar, avoiding eyes, and orders another one. His mouth tight, eyes narrow. You playfully chime in, “Oh, don’t be mad. Here, smile!” you awkwardly snap a photo of Ben being upset, the flash in his face. 

Michael notices, “You all right, Ben?”

Ben waves his friend away, annoyed and takes another drink.

“Just ignore him,” you playfully tell Michael, “he gets that way when he’s had too much. SO! I can’t believe she left you! You’re a catch. And, well, has she not seen you in “Shame”?” you make a reference to his extremely well endowed full frontal nude scenes in that film. 

Just then, Ben slams down another empty glass and mumbles something inaudible. He walks between you and Michael. You grab his arm, “Hey, where are you going?”

He pulls his arm away and gruffly responds, “Home.” He leaves the party. 

You and Michael exchange confused glances as he reassures you, “Leave him. He’s too drunk, don’t let it ruin your fun.”

You whole-heartedly agree as you order another drink and greet more passing celebrities as if nothing was wrong. 

**

Three in the morning, you stumble into your shared apartment. You silently remove your heels at the door as to not wake Ben when the living room lamp comes on, startling you.

You drunkenly slur, “Sweet baby Jesus, Ben…you scared me. Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Ben is sitting, still dressed in his tux, tie and three buttons at the top, undone. He has a glass of scotch in hand, his expression is fierce.  
“Where’s Michael?” Ben asks in a deep, husky voice.

“Uh, at the party. Why?” you walk towards Ben in bare feet and sit on his lap, his head turned angrily away from your face. 

“I thought he’d be coming over for a roll in our bed,” he coldly answers.

You guffaw, “What?! Don’t be stupid. Wait, are you serious?” you search his face for any signs of upset.

“Get off, please,” he’s still avoiding your eyes.

“Ben –“ 

“Get off of me please!” he roars.

You jump off his lap; he gets up and walks away toward the bedroom.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” you scream back. 

Ben spins around to look at you, “Did you fuck him?” 

“What?!” 

He rushes back up to your face, his forehead touching yours, his blue eyes now filled with drunken rage.

“Did you suck his cock? His cock that you oh so love to talk about?” his voice turns to a growl.

You can’t do anything but laugh in his face, “You stupid fucker…” you casually begin to walk away, your hips sexily swaying, “and what if I did?”

You walk towards the bedroom when you hear feet running behind you. You twirl around and see Ben running toward you, you yelp with a smile and run backwards as he backs you into a wall in the hallway. His face just an inch from yours, the alcohol on his breath huffing and puffing down onto your face, teeth clenched, eyes burning into yours.

“You’re jealous,” you let out a delightful little chuckle. 

Ben’s fist slams at the wall beside your face. You jump a little frightened but extremely horny by witnessing his new side.

“You are jealous,” though you are practically pinned between the wall and Ben’s body, you manage to turn around to the wall and jut your ass into his package and wiggle your butt into him.  
You purr with your head to the side, “Ooooh, I can feel your anger in your trousers.”

Ben takes a fistful of your hair and yanks it back, you laugh, “Ah! So rough…I want to see more…”

Ben takes his other hand and effortlessly rips the slit on your gown all the way to your waist, sending rhinestones flying, and scattering all over the floor. He lifts up the fabric and pushes it aside as he unbuckles his belt keeping his other hand tight on your hair. You close your eyes for what’s about to happen, “Yes, God, yes…”

But all Ben does is take his hard dick and lightly outlines your thonged ass then lets you go. He’s now walking back to the living room. Your eyes shoot open in inebriated shock, “Hey! HEY! Where are you going? Fuck me, damn you!” 

Ben stands at the floor to ceiling window, snaps his fingers and points to the floor, “Come here, right here.”

You almost slip on the ripped fabric of your gown but hurry over to him still, titillated by what was to come.

Ben’s eyes are dark and enraged, he lowers his face to yours and growls, “You’re mine, understand? No one else fucks you except for me. No one else can fuck you like I can…” He roughly spins your body around and shoves you against the windowpane, slightly bending you over as your hands press against the glass to steady yourself up. Ben pushes 3 fingers into your wet hole, reveling in your dampness and declares, “This cunt is mine. This taste is mine.” He removes his fingers and licks some before shoving them into your mouth to suck the rest off. This sexy euphoric high is nearly causing you to faint, well, that and all those drinks you had earlier.

Ben kicks your feet apart and enters your sex with his long hard dick and grunts as he pushes in and pulls out of you at an alarming speed. You are both in perfect view of street pedestrians below to look up as he screws you from behind without mercy. In and out, in and out – this is the hottest sex you’re had in a long time. Just below your apartment window, a black limo stops at a STOP sign; Michael Fassbender peers out of the back window, looking up at the two of you fucking with fervor. 

“Benedict, you lucky bastard,” he shakes his head enviously as the limo drives away. 

Ben explodes within you as you do the same and you both crumple to the hardwood floor like rag dolls. You crawl over to Ben and lay beside him, both chests quickly rising and falling. 

“My God, woman,” he exhales, “I never knew you could makes me feel that way,” he sweetly kisses your sweaty forehead. 

“Geez…we should see Michael more often,” you both laugh then you seriously ask, “Hey, you want to watch “12 Years a Slave”?” 

Ben rolls his eyes, stands up and walks away into the bathroom.

“What? You can’t say anything because you’re in that, too! It’s not cheating, you know!” You defend yourself as he closes the door behind him.


End file.
